Yuuichi's Problem
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: Tsurugi knew that Yuuichi's problem is because that girl. But what could he do? This would be the one thing his Nii-san needs to finish alone. Aside from his rehabilitation, that is. "...Matsukaze, would you help me?" Well... let's just hope the best for Nii-san! [YuuichixReader]


**YES, the Yuuichi one! I think he's underrated, but hey, there are ALOT of other underrated characters in Inazuma/GO!/Chrono Stone. Anyway, it's not really long and all that, so, yeah...**

**Tenma and Tsurugi also had their time to shine here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN YUUICHI, OR YOU, OR INAZUMA, AND EVERYTHING ELSE. I also don't own shiny Tenma or Tsurugi. Oh, and the clueless Aki-nee!**

**Oh, and more people should listen to Minamisawa and Sangoku's Honmono no Tsuyosa. I think it's the most underrated IEGO! Song, aside from Aoi's Minna no Tame ni. I think someone in 4shared has every IEGO and IE character songs on his/her folder. Look it up!**

**Enjoy! ...R&R?**

* * *

The Raimon Junior High Soccer Club was practicing vigorously when it suddenly rained. At first it was just a light rain, but then slowly it became harder and harder. Finally, they had to end the practice earlier that day.

Tsurugi decided to go and visit his brother in the hospital.

* * *

**Hospital**

_Creak_

"Nii-san—" He was about to step in when he heard laughter from inside the room. He decided to wait before entering.

The laughter was that of his own brother and another girl. Tsurugi knew that voice so well, it was _yours._

"...Kyousuke?" He heard his brother calls him.

He opened the door and walked inside.

"Kyousuke-kun," you said, smiling. Kyousuke was like your own little brother; he's especially cute when he's talking to his brother.

"Nii-san, (F/n)-san." Tsurugi nodded at the both of you. Then, he sat down at the empty chair next to you.

Tsurugi knew so well that Yuuichi likes you. Not a simple 'like', but _love. _You were his classmate and childhood friend, that's why you know about him, too. By far you're the only one who could make Yuuichi smile as if his legs are OK.

Tsurugi wanted to help his brother confess, but Yuuichi is very sure that he is not the right man for you, (L/n) (F/n), that he loved.

Furthermore, even if you accepts, Yuuichi wouldn't be able to bear the fact that you did it out of pity. Even if you love _him, _he wouldn't be able to make you happy.

Tsurugi practically had _zero _love experience. Maybe he could as Shindou, but... it just doesn't sit well with him.

"—suke... Kyousuke? Kyousuke, are you alright?" Yuuichi said.

"Huh? Ah, yes, Nii-san..." Tsurugi replied. His train of thoughts was broken.

"How was your day?" You asked.

"Today I practiced soccer... but the rain wouldn't stop, so we ended it earlier." Tsurugi replied. "Oh, I see." You replied, smiling.

"Oh, look, it's already this late..." You said after chatting for a while with the two of them. "I need to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuichi-kun, Kyousuke-kun!" You said, waving the two goodbye and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Outside**

You've almost always visited Yuuichi at the hospital each day. Yuuichi was such a sweet boy; you're sad that he couldn't play the sport he loves the most. Why would God be so cruel?

And most of all, you're amazed at Yuuichi. How could he be so accepting?

In any case, you're really interested at Yuuichi.

* * *

**Inside Yuuichi's Room**

"Nii-san... why won't you tell her?" Tsurugi asked. "Kyousuke, I told you-" Yuuichi replied, but he was interrupted by Tsurugi. "It's not a reason, Nii-san! That's just your cowardice—...I'm... sorry." Tsurugi said after his outburst. "...No. You're right, Kyousuke. I just... don't have the courage." Yuuichi replied.

Silence ensues.

* * *

**The next day**

Tsurugi came to school with a really gloomy expression. Why did he say that to his brother, anyway? It's not like it's his—aaaargh.

"Hey, Tsurugi!" a happy voice called. "...Matsukaze." Tsurugi nodded at him.

"...Huh? Anything wrong, Tsurugi?" Tenma asked. "Noth—" Tsurugi said, but then paused. Tenma might be able to help him... maybe, just maybe. "...Actually,..." And so, Tsurugi told Tenma his brother's dilemma.

"Ooh, I see..." Tenma said at the end. "How about we help Yuuichi-san?!" he said. "How?" Tsurugi asked. He'd been thinking, but nothing came to him. It's not his fault he never watched any romance movies, nor read anything romance-related and all that stuff!

"I'll ask Aki-nee! Tomorrow, we'll do it!" Tenma said.

* * *

**The next day**

"How was it, Matsukaze?" Tsurugi asked. "...Aki-nee only gives me advices... she thinks I'M the one in love! How am I supposed to repair this misunderstanding...?" Tenma said.

"..."

"A-anyway, I just got an idea! Let them meet... in... a... OH YEA! Let them meet in a romantic, sincere place! Just the two of them!" Tenma said. "And how do we set them up?" Tsurugi asked. "...That's what I'm thinking now." Tenma said.

"..."

"Oh, I got it!" Tenma exclaimed. "Letters!" he said. "You mean, making fake letters?" Tsurugi asked. "Yeah! You know Yuuichi-san's handwriting well, right? You could imitate it, and give it to (L/n)-san! Meanwhile, I'll write the one for Yuuichi-san!" Tenma said. "You think it'd work?" Tsurugi asked. "It will, believe me!" Tenma said. "...Okay."

* * *

**Hospital, Yuuichi's Room**

Just as usual, you're inside with Yuuichi when Tsurugi arrives. When you two are distracted, Tsurugi puts the letter inside your bag, without you noticing.

When you left, Tsurugi also excused himself to go out to the washroom.

He went inside again, holding a letter.

"Nii-san." Tsurugi said.

"Ah, Kyousuke, you're back! What is it you're holding?"

"A letter... from (F/n)-san for you."

"...?!"

"Here, read it, Nii-san."

_To: Yuuichi-kun_

_Yuuichi-kun, would you meet me  
Tomorrow afternoon, 01:00 at the garden behind the hospital?  
It's a quiet place where we can meet just the two of us._

_Sincerely,_

_(L/n) (F/n)_

Yuuichi inwardly chuckled. This is not your handwriting. It must be a plan devised by his brother and one of his teammate; probably Tenma. If so, then this is Tenma's handwriting... W-wait, does this mean that Tsurugi copied his handwriting and—no, no, no.

_"Kyousuke gave me a really nice chance, I couldn't afford to throw away his kindness..."_

"Tomorrow afternoon..." Yuuichi said. "I'll go."

_"The plan's working! Thanks, Matsukaze." _Tsurugi thought. "Okay. Best of luck to you, Nii-san..."

* * *

**Your house**

You opened your bag. A strange, white letter was sticking out. You wondered who's this from.

You opened the letter carefully.

_To: (F/n)_

_(F/n), would you meet me  
Tomorrow afternoon, 01:00 at the garden behind the hospital?  
It's a quiet place where we can meet just the two of us._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsurugi Yuuichi_

Yuuichi... this handwriting looks like his, but there's something quite wrong that you couldn't pinpoint. In any case, Yuuichi wanted to meet you. You'd love to meet him anytime!

* * *

**The next day, 01:00 garden**

When you're there, after school, Yuuichi's already waiting.

"...Yuuichi-kun," You called. "Oh, (F/n)..." Yuuichi said.

"What did you want to talk about?" You asked. "That..." Yuuichi paused.

NO, Yuuichi, you can't back down now!

"(F/n), actually, I..."

_""I love you."" _The two of you said at the same time. Yuuichi blinked in surprise.

"Huh...?"

You giggled. "I'm glad." You said, "I might break down and cry if I heard anything else than that."

Yuuichi looked at you.

You walked near him and hugged him.

_"I've said this earlier, but I love you, too."_

**_~fin._**

**Extended Ending.**

"It works!" Tenma whispered. A _bit _too loud for a whisper, though. "Nii-san looked like he knew that it's us already..." Tsurugi said. "It's fine, isn't it? Everything works out in the end!" Tenma said.

"...Yeah."

The two kept watching the new couple talking and laughing together from behind the bushes.


End file.
